


Second Chances

by UltimateGamer101



Series: UG101's Undertale One-Shots [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But Then the Angst Nation Attacked, Errotic Ship Here, Hopeful Future Tho, Lust Accidentally Assaults Someone, M/M, Multi, Multivoid Mansion, One-shot (Possibility of Future Continuation), Tragic backstory™, this was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101
Summary: Error is the Destroyer. He lives up to his title- bringing pain and destruction to the lives of countless beings within the Multiverse, erasing timelines and universes more efficiently than Chara could ever hope to do so. This is all he exists to do- so what happens when he doesn't want to do it anymore?~~~Lust is fucked up, in both the literal and metaphorical sense of the phrase. Circumstances changed him into a sex machine, and while he learned to enjoy it, he still hated the universe he lived in. Nobody should have to experience what he has- so what happens when he encounters an alternate version of himself that's just as screwed up as he is?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GallifreyanChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanChild/gifts), [FaeMytho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMytho/gifts), [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts), [CrushingOnSans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnSans/gifts).



> I blame GallifreyanChild, FaeMyth, SansyFresh, and CrushingOnSans for this story. They're the ones who got me into the Errotic ship as well as the Multivoid thing, and I ended up writing this instead of another chapter for my other story.
> 
> I HOPE YOU FOUR SEE THIS AND ARE PROUD OF YOURSELVES~
> 
> ~~~
> 
> So, depending on the POV, "he/him" pronouns are always referring to the one whose POV it is, while "they/them" pronouns are always referring to other people. I did this cuz there are just so many dudes that there would be confusion if I referred to all of them with "he/him" pronouns.

Error hadn't always been this way.

Long ago, farther from his fragmented memory now more than ever, he was just like any other Classic Sans. Lazy, funny, nihilistic... but now? He was active, moved around more just as his brother had always nagged him to, and he was still pretty punny. Heck, even his nihilism was gone- he had a purpose to live for! 

You could even say that he'd changed for the better, if it weren't for the fact that he was absolutely insane.

The purpose he'd discovered was the elimination of alternate universes. That sounds pretty crazy already, like really, alternate universes? What was this, a theoretical science class given to the patients of a mental institution? Unfortunately for Error, the alternate universes were entirely real, and they... _didn't belong_. They needed to be eliminated, eradicated, eviscerated- utterly and completely annihilated. And, well, if nobody else was going to do this thankless job, it might as well be him.

This thankless job was what he had been doing for years now- decades even, maybe centuries!- and over that time, he'd found universes that he couldn't destroy. Universes that were, contrary to any rational thoughts that managed to find their way into his skull, defended. _Protected_. As he destroyed universe after universe, there rose another being who protected the remaining universes from his illogical powers... Ink.

The two fought countless times, at first only because the other was _in their way_ , but gradually began to understand the other. Error found out that Ink had somehow spawned into the Anti-Void as he himself had, and Ink discovered that he had only narrowly avoided the same fate as Error. This similarity in their lives was the key to unlocking the door of understanding, and with mutual understanding and a few specific situations, the two formed a truce.

_What possessed him to do such a thing?_

It was with this truce that Error was introduced to the Multivoid, the dimension wherein a single house stood. Within this large house were many visiting skeletons, all from universes he'd tried to destroy at some point, and he expected them to immediately attack him... but they didn't.

So, Error stuck around, indulging the curiosity that had risen up in his bones. What could possibly make prey like this simply relax in his predatory presence? It wasn't out of lack of desire to harm him- the UnderFell skeletons were _very clear_ in their dislike of him, along with the Sans Equivalents of several other universes. It wasn't from being frozen in fear- no, he was sassed and snarked at far too much for it to be fear- so what was it? What kept the skeletons he'd tried to destroy from returning the favor? They hated him, and he hated them. 

_Why did he even stay?_

One day, he was fed up with the tense atmosphere and barbed remarks. He left, and went back to jumping from universe to universe, wreaking havoc and mayhem upon the poor, clueless inhabitants... but he didn't destroy them. He just... jumped in, attacked in some sad farce of his former glory, and left when someone showed up to see what he'd done. His thoughts were even more fragmented than usual, his emotions running higher than UnderSwap Papyrus on dog treats, his attacks as inefficient as a wet paper bag holding groceries...

_What had changed him?_

"Oh, hey Error. Fancy seeing you here. Have any fun since you left?"

Lust. Of course that tactless slut would interrupt his brooding. Right when he was finally thinking somewhat clearly for a change, right when the glitches weren't affecting him as much... What did the other skeleton want?

"You know, you should come back to the mansion. Stay a while longer. The others have changed."

Error hated the way the other skeleton spoke without fear, hated that he was treated like any ordinary person that couldn't destroy half a universe at the snap of his black and red and yellow phalanges. He hated it, hated that he'd made that truce with Ink- just look at where it'd gotten him.

_Why couldn't they just... leave him alone?_

He remained silent, refusing to acknowledge the presence of the skeleton in the sleeveless plum jacket. Error was above communicating with glitches like that- even though he'd _done so before_ \- and he refused to do so again. There was nothing more he'd like to do than just keep knitting in this empty universe, but no, Ink had to interfere and send the whore here to bother him. Hopefully the other would just take the hint that his deliberate ignorance was broadcasting, and leave before he hurt them.

_When had he stopped wanting to hurt others?_

Leave. Don't leave. Stay. Don't stay. What did he even want anymore? Error couldn't understand the fragmented thoughts swirling through his skull, couldn't comprehend just what was keeping him from clarity, and it filled him with rage. He just- he had to- he needed to find _something_ to clear his thoughts, and destruction was his solution to that.

"Hey... Error, buddy, relax. You don't gotta come if you don't want to. I'm just saying, things might be different than when you were first introduced."

Why was this glitch treating him so... so... infuriatingly nice? It was disgusting, the way the other skeleton defied their own perverted nature to give him the physical space he needed, disgusting, strange, weird, appreciated... Ugh. 

"w̵h̕͞a̧t̡͠e͟ve̢r̶.̸̕ i̢t̨'̡͟s n̴͝ot͏ ̵li͘͜k̛͝e̶̕͝ ̴͝i̷͠͝ ̴͟ha͠v̕̕͢e ͏̛a̵͜n̸̶y̶̨͟t͏͜͡h҉҉̛į̸͘n̸g͜͏ b͞e҉͝t͏t̡̕e̛͠r ͟t͞o̴ ̡͢͏d̡o̢͢͝."

The other skeleton appeared surprised at his acceptance, their jaw already poised for a return argument against his refusal, but he'd _accepted_. It was all he could do to not- screw it, he was laughing at the look on the slut's face, if nothing else.

_Why was this the best thing that had happened lately?_

Error stood, waving open a window to the Multivoid, and gestured for Lust to go through. His glitched laughter hadn't stopped during this, merely slowed down, and the other skeleton gained a look of comedic joy upon their skull as they jumped through. Expected as it was, maybe it would do the glitched skeleton some good to return and hang around the Multivoid for a while...

He was already happier than he'd been in a long time.

* * *

Lust hadn't always been this way.

Back in his own universe, before everyone became so twisted towards sex, he'd been like any other Classic Sans. Humorous, relaxed, withdrawn... but now? Now he was still cracking jokes with the best of them, but relaxed? He was almost constantly more stressed than a college student during final exams. Withdrawn? Not in the slightest- he sought out company like a moth to flame.

You could even say that he'd changed for the better, if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't fucking control himself.

His universe hadn't been so fucked up- _literally_ \- before he was an adult. Before he had shed his stripes, the monsters were their usual kind and joyful selves, respectful of others' wants and needs. Unfortunately, shortly after he'd become an adult, the King declared that monsters were too close to extinction. The King declared that monsters needed to bring up the population levels, and in order to do so, everyone who was an adult would need to see the Royal Scientist for a shot to induce a constant, reduced state of heat.

Naturally, being so- haha- _close_ to the Royal Scientist meant that Lust was one of the first to get the shot. He'd wanted nothing less than to go through with it, but he'd also known the consequences of refusal... there was no choice, in the end.

Eventually, what started out as a simple requirement to reproduce turned into the face of monster society. Being in a constant state of heat wasn't productive to the previous ways of working, so new techniques were invented. Puzzles and traps became a lot more kinky, as it seemed like the only thing people could truly focus on was things of sexual nature- the poor humans- and few monsters were able to recall what it used to be like. Lust was one of the few... curse his good memory.

_He couldn't stay like this forever._

Lust was smart, he knew that the shot was intended to be permanent, but he couldn't just let himself stay like this. He couldn't let Papyrus stay like this. There had to be a way to counteract it, there had to be a way to stop the constant arousal within his bones from forcing him towards people, there had to be a way to fix things. Thus, using what focus he had left, he experimented with the remaining notes left behind by the Royal Scientist, testing countless antidotes upon himself... but it was too late.

The most Lust had managed to do was strengthen his self control. What he'd done to reach that point... the price was too high for anyone to pay. He couldn't put _Papyrus_ through that. All he could do now was try to protect his brother from the darker side of seduction, try to keep him as innocent as he could be in this stupidly corrupted world... Then, he caught someone snooping around his basement lab.

This new someone who looked so like himself, this someone who claimed to be from outside of this universe, was Ink. They spoke for hours- Ink going on about how especially unique and creative this universe was, Lust barely resisting the urge to jump their bones and show them _just what was wrong with this place_ \- and finally, Ink offered to show him the Multivoid.

"You're already close enough to modifying the machine on your own. Only one or two steps are left, even!"

Lust was given a new goal. Before, the machine had just been a last ditch effort to escaping this horrible place, but now that he knew it would actually work? Heh... the machine was modified and connected to other universes faster than you could say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. 

_He finally had an escape._

The others already present welcomed him at first, him and his brother. In fact, they even liked his presence! It was weird to essentially be telling jokes to himself alternate versions of his brother, but he enjoyed it, they enjoyed it, and he was finally happy in this place outside of his universe. Of course, something just had to go wrong...

_He let his guard down._

That constant state of heat, going unsatisfied for so long? Yeah, not exactly a good thing... He woke up one morning in a fog, his body moving faster than his mind, and before he knew it, Lust found himself in a locked room alone with Classic Sans. The other was in a state of confusion, his heat affecting them into a haze just thick enough that they couldn't resist properly, and his lust-addled mind took it as an acceptance to continue.

It was only when the door was broken in by UnderFell Papyrus that Lust became aware of what he was doing. The process was slow- where was he, why wasn't he in his room back in UnderLust, who was this person beneath him, why were they _crying_ \- and then he was there. He recoiled off the bed, tripping over the footboard and landing heavily in a pile of ectoplasm-stained clothes, staring in horror at what he'd done. It... 

It wasn't intentional, it was an _accident_ , but they didn't know that and he didn't do a good job of explaining that. All he could do was try to laugh it off, and from that day onwards, the others avoided him. The best thing he could hope for was that his brother wasn't shunned the same way he had been, and try his hardest to make up for it... but nothing was the same.

_He was just a bad person without any chance of redemption._

Lust did his best to pretend that day had never existed, after it became clear that he wouldn't be anything but judged when his sins were brought up. Why should he expect forgiveness? It was his fault he needed it in the first place, his fault he was such a _freak_ , his fault he couldn't control himself. His universe was a fucked up place, and he should never have believed he could be anything better than what was back there. At least his brother was still happy.

The others noticed Lust's withdrawal, the way he threw himself back into his own universe and distraction after distraction, before returning a mess and pretending nothing was wrong the next day. Those Sanses present recognized the crippling guilt in their alternate, the Papyruses present recognized the intense avoidance of their brothers' alternate. They knew he hadn't meant it, and they knew there was something important that they were missing from the situation... Surprisingly, it was his victim who discovered what was wrong.

The constant state of heat. Classic Sans had decided to follow Lust into his universe one day, and discovered the notes from the previous Royal Scientist. He returned later that day to the Multivoid to find the other skeletons pouring around the notes from his universe, from both the Royal Scientist and from his own attempts at creating an antidote, and was shocked. What was this, they _hated_ him, why were they trying to help him? This could only be a dream, right? At any moment, he would wake up in his room, he would go downstairs, and they would continue quietly hating him, right? This couldn't be real... it was too good to be true.

_He desired their mercy more than anything he'd desired before._

Unfortunately, no antidote was found, but Lust was okay with that. This was the best outcome he could've hoped for after screwing up so badly, and now they knew why he'd done it. Now that everyone knew the cause, they could stop him in case he couldn't stop himself. Granted, they still kept their distance after he started bringing in a storm of relieved sex jokes- they wanted their Papyrus equivalents to stay innocent, thank you- but he had achieved redemption.

Maybe that was why, when Ink brought home the skeleton who was responsible for unbelievable tolls of destruction in countless universes, he didn't judge them so harshly. He could see himself in the glitched skeleton, he could see the mistakes they'd made and their unconscious desire to make up for it. It was in the way they antagonized the others... prodding at their weak points... eliciting a lashed-out response. He could see the glitched skeleton punishing himself, and when that skeleton finally left, he told the others what he'd observed.

Heh, the others had laughed, but eventually he was able to make them listen. He pulled Ink into the verbal fray and used the colorful skeleton's testimony to his advantage, pointing out that both he and Error had problems that could be overcome. His problems would never go away, but Error had a chance. Besides, wasn't it better to try preventing the glitched skeleton from destroying their universes in the peaceful way offered to them, if nothing else?

It was a long debate, but eventually, things worked out in Lust's favor. He really gave them a hard time, until they were out of counter arguments and the stamina to continue the debate, and he finally got them to give Error a real second chance. All he had to do was find and convince Error to return to the Multivoid... easier said than done.

"u̧ģ̛h̢,͟ ̡̛w͠hat ͝d̴̸o̷͏ ̨yo̕u͘͞ ̸̢wa̡҉nţ̕?͝"

Lust smiled, taking note of the way the glitched skeleton hadn't attacked him the way they normally would have. He'd been in his home universe to settle his heat for a bit, and upon the return trip, had found Error staring at the monsters nearby as though they weren't really paying attention... so naturally, the sultry skeleton just had to take the opportunity. He was not throwing away his shot at getting the glitchlord back to the Multivoid.

He winced at his first attempt- that had been a lot smoother in his head- and casually glanced over to see what the other's reaction was. Silently disgruntled- Lust could work with that, at least Error wasn't just getting up and leaving. That was better than he'd expected, if he was entirely honest, and he began to feel a sense of hope within his soul. This hope allowed him to try again, and it was to his surprise that the glitchlord agreed so easily...

"w̵h̕͞a̧t̡͠e͟ve̢r̶.̸̕ i̢t̨'̡͟s n̴͝ot͏ ̵li͘͜k̛͝e̶̕͝ ̴͝i̷͠͝ ̴͟ha͠v̕̕͢e ͏̛a̵͜n̸̶y̶̨͟t͏͜͡h҉҉̛į̸͘n̸g͜͏ b͞e҉͝t͏t̡̕e̛͠r ͟t͞o̴ ̡͢͏d̡o̢͢͝."

Lust could barely contain his smile at Error's laughter. Could he have a better chance of saving the other than he'd thought? He could barely believe it- what could've made them agree? Did they really have that much in common? No matter what the case, Lust was happy. 

"Great! Let's go have some fun, okay?"

At the other's signal, he leapt through the portal to the mansion, a wide, genuine grin upon his skull. Maybe together, the two of them could be better. The others would never fully accept them- Lust knew this, as they still avoided him despite their earlier attempts to help- but maybe they could be enough for each other. Things were looking up, and Lust refused to let this chance go...

_He finally had someone who understood him._

As the two skeletons returned to the Multivoid, they were greeted with a mixture of surprise and almost joking dismay- _oh no, they were back_ \- but Lust couldn't help the smile on his skull. Every time he glanced over at Error, he found the other skeleton appearing to be content, in some strange manner, and knew that it was because of him. He'd finally done something good for someone, had finally found a way to redeem himself... and hopefully, he could help the other learn as well, but this was good enough for now.

He was already happier than he'd been in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> »w» I wonder if anyone noticed the secret pattern in the italicized lines.
> 
> Feed the comment monster, if you dare~


End file.
